Listening to the Radio
by Chocolate mask
Summary: Dib needed to drop off Zim to his house due to the rain. While driving to his house, Zim hears a song that got him to wonder did Dib told Katy Perry his secret ... yeah it sounds stupid but if you read you'll understand it. srry no good on summaries and be nice to the writer :) oh this is a song fic if you haven't guess it


This is my first ever story or song fic. So first I want to say that if there is any mistakes like spelling or grammar please ignore it. Second **_if_** anyone reads this and review then be nice no but I'm a newbie. Third the characters are **maybe** ooc. Fourth if anyone did this idea then I'm sorry I didn't copy it, my brain told me about this short story.

AND I DO NOT OWN THE Invader Zim (ITS OWNER IS NICK)

AND IM NO OWNER OF KATY PERRY SONG E.T

_This is strange_ I was looking at my worst enemy. He was in the passenger seat and luckily my sister was in the backseat but sadly she is paying attention to her game than me. This started because someone didn't want to get wet from the damn rain. So I have a car …well I am 18… anyways so when he saw me, he had to run toward MY car. It was too late to lock the door so here we are, I'm about to start the engine. "It's too quiet TALK NOW", Zim I guess spoke in his usual tone. "No I don't feel like talking to you so here", I was all ready annoyed by him. Even though that we became somewhat friends two years ago I'm still going to be like myself trying to stop him from any evil plans. Well he hasn't done anything evil only like harsh pranks on me. Sometimes im wondering can he be acting more like a human rather than a invader? I turn on the radio, "listen to music or feel it or something because it seem that you don't have ears"

He glared at me, "I DO have ears but it's not like your ugly meat sack on your side"

"Eww, meat sack?" I laughed at that. He seems to have his one of his eyebrow raised. I forgot about the radio but this song was familiar.

_Oh no not this song_ I knew this song and I was about to turn it off. But he slap my hand away, "NO I wanna heaar since you dib thing won't talk to ZIM!" _ Oh god please no_

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil  
could you be an angel

It's hard to drive and to look at his expression. It seems that he likes it.  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
leaves my body glowing

He has a smile _weird_  
They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover

Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

"Zim likes this umm … music" ,_ sure he likes it now but when he hear that- damn passed a red light_

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

I looked to my 'buddy' and his face was priceless. Face was crimson red and he has a mouth open and eyes that were ready to pop._ Man I really wish I had my camera_  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

"OMTALLEST WHAT IS THIS", he pointed at my radio  
Your so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
"its radio inside plays different stations which plays a bunch a song", I sigh

Every move is magic  
Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

"NO YOU IDOT THIS SO CALLED SONG IS THIS… a message to me?"  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

"What?!"  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
"YES IT MUST BE this person knows my secret "WTF_ a message? _He grabbed my shirt "WHO DIB-BEAST, I MUST KNOW "

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial  
"I told you it's a song not a message like hell Katy Perry is telling you that she's in love with you and want to have alien sex", he gave me strange look

"are you sure you didn't tell this Katy Perry to tell me this message", he was still too close to my face _wow never notice his eyes being so be-no focus on driving._

"Um no and can you please seat back down?" he did as I told him and we stayed quiet.

There is this transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I want to walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All  
"THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM YOU NOT HER!" he shouted and of course pointed at me. I almost hit a car.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
"WHAT!? Are you talking about?" I questioned him and I can almost see his house._hey it stop raining that good_

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
"I see you're nervous so you want me to do those things like in the song umm kiss and infecting you with my love? And poi-son … I don't get it?"

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial  
I just shook my head _ got damn he don't get romance and how a couple should act ….what wait no we aren't a couple just frienemy… _

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

I finally parked in front of his house. He's quiet again and I guess he's thinking. I grab his shoulder and shook him. "Hey we're here now get out" he's staring at me. "I think I am going to research this feeling … love" he reaches for his seat belt and unbuckles it. "Sure internet will tell you what is love" I stated with sarcasm and chucked at that. "Maybe you'll tell what it is then" he had a grin of evil written on that green face. "Wait what?" he got off the car and as he was about to go until he said "that is IT tomorrow YOU should show ZIM what is this LOVE FEELING" he continued walking until he walked through his door. "Yeah right I'll show him, it's a stupid idea to teach an alien any emotion especially love look at the movie alien they kill people and just inject them with their babies." I started the car and driving back home. I knew that gaz was behind me as well as she regularly doesn't reply to me ranting but this time she said, "You didn't kiss your boyfriend goodbye?" again about to hit another car_ damn you clumsy hands_ "he is not my boyfriend"

"Whatever"


End file.
